Everything's coming up Zalfie! Chapter 1
by PrincessPastel
Summary: Today, I wrote a Zalfie fanfiction, hope you enjoy, leave a review for Chapter 2. Peace out, PrincessPastel xoxoxoxooxoxo


Everything's coming up Zalfie! Chapter 1

A Zalfie fanfiction.

Hi guys,

There is no excuse for how little I've been on ... I've been in Sweden and haven't really had time to write any more, and now I've just got home and the internet has gone crazy.

Anyway, today is chapter one of my new fanfiction "Everything's coming up Zalfie!" which, if you don't know Zalfie, is about Zoella (Zoe Sugg) and PointlessBlog (Alfie Deyes). Hope you guys enjoy and I'll write the first couple of chapters today and post them asap! Also for my Kalel and Anthony's wedding story, that will have to wait. I'm not sure how to continue it now that they've broken up. I think I carry on how I wanted their wedding to be and what would happen after, because I was aiming for at least 5 chapters but oh well. But for now, here is the Zalfie story. It has some kissing and some cliff hangers in it and Chapter 2 will be up soon. Enjoy!

Alfie and Zoe were on the beach in Brighton on a fairly cold evening in December. They had their pug Nala running around like a lunatic after some seagulls further down the beach.

"God, it's cold!" Zoe said, as she was only wearing a cute Primark sweater and jeans. Alfie however, had taken the warmer approach and had a long sleeved tshirt, a fleece and a coat.

"Do you want my jacket?" Alfie asked.

"Oh yes please, thank you." She said.

Alfie handed over his heavy coat and Zoe pulled it on, instantly feeling warmer. Alfie moved closer to Zoe and put his arm around her. Zoe leaned towards him and they sat there watching Nala running along beside them.

Alfie looked at his watch. "Wow, we've been out for almost two hours. Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, why not." Zoe said, "Nala!"

Nala heared her name and sprinted up to them and into Alfie's arms. "Ready to go home Nala?" he said as he put the collar around Nala's neck. As they were walking home, they bumped into some subscribers.

"OH MY GOD ALFIE AND ZOE!" One of the girls screamed. Zoe and Alfie laughed and signed a piece of paper and took selfies and all the rest of it. Zoe loved this. The whole atmosphere of going anywhere and making peoples' day by giving them a hug. When she first started YouTube a few years ago, she never expected any of this, she started it simply as a hobby.

As soon as they had left the screaming girls, Alfie said, "Well that was fun!"

"Yeah," Zoe replied, "I love all of this."

Alfie reached out and took Zoe's hand. Well, it wasn't really her hand. It was her mitten. "Same. OK let's go." He said.

Zoe logged on to her YouTube channel the moment they got home. There were tons of comments to reply to and also some hate comments which she had learnt to deal with as she got tons of them everyday for several years now. But she couldn't help getting a small panic attack and a bit of anxiety when she read them, but with a hug from Alfie and a quick break from the internet, she felt better quickly.

Today suprised her though, there were no hate comments at all. She was hoping Alfie, on the sofa next to her, didn't have any hate comments either.

"How's the comment section?" She asked him, leaning over to see his screen.

"Well, at the moment I'm watching Tyler's (Oakley) video, but there was one hate comment and then a massive debate, but it's all good now."

"Really? You sure?" Zoe asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He leaned down and gave Zoe a quick kiss. "I have to take Nala out. I'll be back soon."

"Okay gorgeous, see you soon."

"Walkies Nala!" She heard him shout to Nala who was wrestling with her cuddly Olaf toy which was two times bigger than she was. Nala ran into the hall and into her collar.

"Bye!" Alfie shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"Bye." Zoe said even though Alfie was long gone.

She then went onto YouTube and watched some of her friends' videos, including Tanya Burr and Sprinkle of Glitter. Then she watched Pointlessblog's main channel video (Alfie's) which she hadn't seen yet. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, my love, it's Tan." Tanya Burr said.

"Tanya! It's been so long!" Zoe said happily.

"It has. What are you doing?"

"Not much, I was just watching your video!"

"Are you? Is Alfie there with you?"

"No, he went for a walk with Nala. How about you?"

"I'm not doing much either, Jim and I are watching TV."

"Oh nice."

"Yeah. Anyway, it was nice speaking to you!"

"Yeah! I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yep. Bye!"

Zoe hung up and pressed play on the video again. After only a few seconds, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow in the Lanes?" Tanya said.

"Hahaha! Yes of course I will, see you then. What time?" Zoe giggled.

"11?"

"Of course, see you then, hun."

"Bye!"

She hung up again.

Her phone rang again.

"Tanya, what is it now?" she laughed.

"Zoe."

"Alfie! How are you? What's happening?"

"I'm not great..."

"Why?" there was a long pause. "Alfie what's wrong? What happened? Tell me you're making me nervous."

"Zoe, it's Nala. She's gone."


End file.
